


Основная задача

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Keishiko



Series: мини G - PG-13 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Баки всегда заботится о Стиве.





	Основная задача

Баки всегда заботится о Стиве.

С самой первой встречи, когда не дал двоим парням – каждый выше его на голову – запихнуть тощего пацана в мусорный ящик. Он бы прошёл мимо, но было настроение подраться, а ещё ему не нравился расклад, когда двое бьют одного. Парни сказали, что пацан нарвался сам, но Баки не поверил. Куда ему нарываться, такому доходяге?

Оказывается, зря не поверил. Стив нарывается на драки как по расписанию. И его бьют, конечно. Баки пытается повлиять на него, пытается объяснить, что в этом мире иногда лучше промолчать и не вмешиваться. Стив напоминает об их знакомстве, когда Баки вмешался. У Баки на языке крутится: «И уже жалею!» – но это такая неправда, что даже думать стыдно.

Баки защищает Стива не из-за его слабости – на самом деле он не встречал никого сильнее. Стив уязвим уязвимостью человека, который думает обо всех, кроме себя. Кто-то должен прикрывать его, и Баки берёт на себя неблагодарную роль живого щита.

Нет, правда неблагодарную.

– Зачем ты к нему полез? – укоризненно говорит Баки, промывая ссадину на губе Стива: рассекло зубами, и хорошо, что сами зубы остались целы. – Вокруг было полно народа. Тебе достаточно было позвать на помощь.

– Она звала, – коротко отвечает Стив, стараясь не вдыхать глубоко. Баки знает, когда так бывает. Когда рёбра треснули, вот когда. – Никто не помог. Все смотрели и шли мимо, как будто ничего не происходит.

– Может, они были местные. И знали, что эта девица ругается со своим хахалем каждый день, пока он её не поколотит, а потом у них опять любовь.

Судя по тому, как девица вцепилась ему в лицо, едва он врезал парню, ударившему Стива, это было очень похоже на правду. Но Стив лишь возмущается:

– И что, мне надо было позволить ему бить её дальше?

Сложный вопрос. Вообще-то Баки считает, что да, Стиву стоило оставить скандалящую парочку в покое и идти своей дорогой. Они бы всё равно помирились, а из-за трещины в ребре (ладно, если только одной) Стиву теперь будет ещё тяжелее дышать, чем обычно. Но если сказать такое вслух, Стив в нём разочаруется.

Это очень странно: обычно Баки не задумывается над подобными вещами. Но ему хочется, чтобы Стив думал о нём лучше, чем есть на самом деле. И порой он уже не может понять, делает ли что-то хорошее (с точки зрения Стива, конечно, а с точки зрения Баки – глупое и бесполезное) потому, что Стив это одобрит, или потому, что… просто делает.

– Не надо было нарываться на драку, – говорит он. – Твоя мама расстроится.

Стив виновато опускает голову. Кажется, огорчение матери – единственное, что его сейчас беспокоит, а вовсе не то, что губа уже начала опухать и дышать по-прежнему больно. Баки тоже не хочет огорчать Сару, ей и без того тяжело приходится, вот почему он предлагает:

– Если хочешь, можешь заночевать у меня.

До завтрашнего вечера отёк спадёт, а про рёбра, Баки уверен, Стив даже не заикнётся.

Стив смотрит на него с благодарностью, которой Баки не заслужил. Что он сделал-то?

– Спасибо, Бак.

Баки заботится о Стиве не ради благодарности, но от таких минут, как эта, он бы никогда не отказался.

***

Когда умирает Сара, становится совсем плохо. Баки всё чаще ночует у Стива, потому что нет сил бросить того в тишине и пустоте осиротевшей квартиры. В один из тёмных осенних вечеров он притаскивает свои вещи – и остаётся насовсем.

Так гораздо лучше. Так можно заставить Стива хотя бы раз в день есть горячую еду, а не кусок хлеба всухомятку. А ещё это позволяет разделить счета на двоих, и, хотя наличных у Баки кот наплакал – большую часть заработка он по-прежнему отдаёт матери, – Стиву не приходится выживать в одиночку.

Стив рисует рекламные плакаты и скетчи для газетных объявлений, но работы мало, а платят гроши. Баки вкалывает в доках: надёжные деньги, только достаются тяжело. Возвращаясь домой поздней ночью, он без сил падает на кровать. Стив будит его и заставляет съесть тарелку супа, чем слегка нарушает картину мира – ведь это Баки заботится о Стиве, а не наоборот, – но это слишком приятно, чтобы отказаться.

Баки не сразу понимает, что называет квартиру Стива своим домом.

В конце зимы Стив подхватывает простуду, и она перерастает в пневмонию. Неудивительно. В доме безумно холодно: они спят в одежде, вдвоём под одним одеялом, сберегая каждую кроху тепла. Странно, что Стив не свалился раньше. С его-то здоровьем.

В лёгких у Стива клокочет и хрипит, Баки даже представлять не хочет, что там творится. Он обхватывает Стива поперёк груди, прижимает к себе, а потом дышит глубоко и равномерно. Это единственное, чем он может помочь, пока тот задыхается и в панике глотает воздух.

– Давай, Стиви, – шепчет он. – Вместе со мной. Вдох. Выдох. Спокойно. Тебе хватит воздуха, просто дыши ровно. Вдох…

Потом Стива снова скручивает кашлем, и ему уже не до вдохов. Баки держит его за плечи, поглаживая по спине, и бесится от невозможности помочь. Когда приступ проходит и Стив бессильно откидывается назад, Баки прижимается щекой к его горячему виску. Надо всё-таки отвезти его в больницу. Баки не любит больницы. В них пахнет хлоркой и смертью, он не хочет оставлять Стива там одного. Стив тоже не любит – с тех пор как умерла его мать. Но Баки не может представить, что Стив не доживёт до весны, а в больнице у него больше шансов.

В марте Стив возвращается домой, в апреле окончательно теплеет, и жизнь постепенно налаживается.

***

Потом приходит война.

Баки в гробу видел службу в армии. У него своя война – как и у миллионов других американцев, едва выкарабкавшихся из Великой депрессии. За еду, крышу над головой и возможность думать о завтрашнем дне с надеждой вместо обречённости. Но Стив смотрит на него с таким восхищением, что Баки не смеет сказать об этом. Самому Стиву отказывают уже во второй раз. Счастье, что он даже с виду дохляк – будь чуть здоровее, убедил бы врачей поставить в призывной карте «1A». Стив чертовски настойчив в своём желании сразиться за правое дело. Но врачам достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы отправить его домой с напутствием: «Смотри, чтобы ветром не сдуло!» Баки улыбается во все тридцать зубов и делает вид, что он офигеть как рад покрасоваться в новенькой форме перед девушками на Кони-Айленд. А Стив рад за него. Все рады, в общем.

На самом деле Баки тоскливо считает дни до отбытия на фронт и мечтает, чтобы Гитлер съел протухший шницель и сдох от поноса. Тогда не надо было бы уезжать на войну, убивать других и бояться за себя. И оставлять Стива одного. Он знает, что так надо и там, на другом континенте, он будет защищать не только Америку, как пафосно вещают сейчас на каждом углу, но и Стива. Это немного утешает..

Перед отъездом он просит соседку, миссис Вейли, присмотреть за Стивом. А тому говорит, что миссис Вейли чувствует себя одинокой после смерти мужа, и Стив, конечно же, обещает заходить к пожилой соседке каждый вечер. Баки не считает свои слова ложью. Наоборот, он очень горд собой.

***

Война оказывается ещё хуже, чем Баки представлял, а он ведь никогда и не считал, что будет легко, весело и красивые медсестрички вокруг. Да, грязь. Кровь. Чужие смерти, страх за собственную жизнь. Но не так. Не столько.

Он думает: это пиздец, я не выдержу. Его убьют если не завтра, то послезавтра, а если не послезавтра, то через два дня, ведь каждый раз он выживает чудом, а чудеса не могут длиться вечно. Он больше не увидит Нью-Йорк и Бруклин – и Стива тоже не увидит. У других ребят в карманах лежат фотографии улыбающихся девчонок. У Баки нет ничего, кроме памяти, да и потом… Стив не девчонка же.

Но он привыкает. Все привыкают, чего уж тут. После того как твой приятель, четверть часа назад стрелявший сигарету, орёт нечеловеческим голосом, и пытается запихнуть собственные кишки обратно в живот, и никак не может умереть, а у тебя не поднимается рука… Мало остаётся вещей, которые могут испугать. Просто думаешь: хорошо, что это не ты.

Баки пишет домой бодрые письма: как они героически освободили очередной городок, какие красивые итальянки носят им еду, как заковыристо ругается сержант, проигрывая в покер. Как их из городка вышибли и сколько парней там погибло, не пишет. И о вшах не пишет, и о дизентерии. Незачем Стиву об этом знать. Пусть рисует на призывных плакатах бравых американских солдат, освобождающих Европу, и, если один из них окажется похож на Баки, он не будет возражать.

Когда он попадает в плен, то думает: об этом он Стиву точно не напишет.

А когда его прикручивают ремнями к операционному столу, понимает: он больше вообще ни о чём не напишет.

Пусть сообщат, что погиб как герой. Хотя бы память останется достойная.

***

Он не погибает, хотя в какой-то момент окружающее начинает здорово напоминать предсмертные галлюцинации. Ну, то есть внезапное спасение – это ладно. Они с парнями и сами не раз творили настоящие чудеса. Но оружие, от которого люди рассыпаются в пыль? Фашист, снимающий с головы кожу, как чулок, и обнажающий красный, обтянутый мышцами череп? Такое бывает вообще?

А ещё Стив. Двухметровый накачанный Стив в идиотском костюме. Баки бы потыкал пальцем – просто убедиться, не глюк ли перед ним, – но он достаточно нависелся на плече Стива (он! На плече Стива! Даже звучит абсурдно), чтобы в этом была необходимость. Так что да, Стив – настоящий. Более того, именно он освободил Баки и остальных пленных, в одиночку пробравшись на базу Гидры. Он сильный, как чёрт знает что, голыми руками может сдвинуть с места танк, почти не устаёт, подбадривает вымотанных парней и обещает вывести к своим самое большее через пару дней. А Баки смотрит на него и теряется. Он не чувствует себя ненужным, просто… это какой-то совсем новый Стив, и Баки не знает, что ему сказать. Стоит ли сразу лезть с вопросами, нужно ли помочь или просто не путаться под ногами.

Стив находит его сам, когда они останавливаются на ночёвку в лесу. Еды нет, отвар из ягод лишь слегка приглушает голод, поэтому маленький лагерь быстро погружается в сон. Баки сидит у погасшего костерка, прислушиваясь к лесным шорохам. Вряд ли их будут преследовать: нацистов сейчас должна больше беспокоить разгромленная база, чем кучка сбежавших пленников. Но осторожность лишней не бывает.

Стив опускается рядом, и несколько минут они сидят молча, глядя на угли. Раньше у Стива было слабое зрение. Судя по тому, как он двигается в темноте, со зрением теперь тоже всё в порядке.

– Как ты? – наконец спрашивает Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами:

– Хорошо.

Даже слишком хорошо, но он разрешает себе не задумываться над этим. Сейчас надо радоваться, что не стал обузой для товарищей, многим из которых самим нужна помощь.

Они снова молчат. Раньше Баки думал, что если ему улыбнётся удача и он снова увидит Стива – дня не хватит, чтобы рассказать обо всём, что с ним случилось. Недели. А сейчас и в голову-то ничего не приходит.

– Тебе не нравится? – тихо спрашивает Стив.

Баки непонимающе смотрит на него. Стив не замечает – он глядит себе под ноги, и ему, кажется, тоже очень не хочется говорить, но кто-то ведь должен начать первым.

– Это из-за меня, да? Из-за того, какой я теперь?

«Да», – думает Баки, а Стив продолжает:

– Ты тоже думаешь, что я клоун, которому положено кривляться на сцене и не мешать настоящим солдатам воевать?

Что?

– Что за херня? – озвучивает Баки вариант, гораздо яснее выражающий его удивление. – Кто тебе такое сказал?

– Все говорят. Не мне, конечно. Но у меня теперь отличный слух. – Стив невесело усмехается. – Скажи честно, Бак, ты думаешь как они? Тебе стыдно за меня, что я изображаю тут солдата, а на самом деле…

– Заткнись, – перебивает его Баки. Боже, он не подозревал, что Стив поймёт всё настолько неправильно. – Это после того, как ты в одиночку нас всех вытащил? Покажи мне, кто такое ляпнул, я ему мигом задницу надеру!

И наконец-то Стив улыбается нормально. Как раньше.

– Бак, если ты не заметил, я теперь сам кому угодно могу задницу надрать.

Не надерёт, вот в чём проблема. Если уж до сих пор не надрал. Наверняка считает, что нечестно использовать новые мышцы против тех, кто слабее. Но ничего. Баки теперь будет прислушиваться. Ему, слава богу, дурацкие принципы не помешают поставить на место пару засранцев со слишком длинными языками.

– Ладно, замяли, – говорит он. – Лучше расскажи, как ты нас нашёл. И где остальные. Как ты ухитрился от них отколоться? И вообще… – Он оглядывает Стива. – Этому есть разумное объяснение, или к тебе прилетела добрая фея и выполнила заветное желание?

Когда Стив рассказывает, Баки не знает, что ему делать: дать по шее этому придурку или благодарить Бога, что тот остался цел. В одиночку! Не предупредив командование, без боевого опыта – даже дня не пробыв на войне! О чём он думал вообще?! Насчёт сыворотки Баки молчит. Не ему, здоровому от рождения, осуждать Стива за риск, на который тот пошёл. Может, в случае неудачи и правда было бы лучше так, чем загнуться в больнице, выблёвывая лёгкие. Но потом-то, потом! Исполнить свою мечту – и сразу погибнуть?!

Нет, кому-то придётся за ним присмотреть. Иначе он свернёт себе шею, пытаясь в одиночку выиграть войну. Дали, называется, придурку здоровое супертело, пустили козла в огород... Баки с него глаз не спустит, пусть только кто попробует помешать.

***

И у него получается, хотя интуиция не подвела: Стив находит приключения на свою задницу со скоростью, превышающей человеческое воображение. Штурмануть каменный замок с двумя рядами укреплённых стен и автоматными гнёздами на башнях? Легко. Выкрасть нацистского генерала с портфелем секретных чертежей, которых – генерала и портфель – охраняют как зеницу ока? Ревущие коммандос справятся. А ещё, по слухам, где-то в горах находится немецкий тренировочный лагерь, давайте же туда прогуляемся, зачем нам отдыхать целых два дня.

Самое ужасное – в глубине души Баки рад. Конечно, лучше бы Стив был в безопасности, тут ничего не изменилось, просто… как же здорово воевать с ним плечом к плечу! Вместе до конца. И Баки делает всё, чтобы конец не наступил: он всегда был отличным снайпером, но, если надо прикрыть Стива, лучше его никого в мире нет. Баки держит жизнь Стива под прицелом своей винтовки, как держал когда-то в своих руках, помогая дышать. Никто не тронет Стива, пока Баки присматривает за ним. Хоть Гитлер, хоть Гидра, хоть вся фашистская армия. Пока он жив...

Наверное, он всё-таки не верил, что это может случиться.

Время выкидывает странную штуку: на боку поезда он висит целую вечность, а падает – один миг. Баки успевает только беспомощно подумать: «Как же?..» – и перекошенное криком лицо Стива исчезает в снежной пелене. Удар о скалы вышибает его в бесконечную темноту, и некоторое время он верит, что уже умер.

Потом его находят, и Баки исчезает тоже.

***

…Эта цель непонятная. Неправильная. Она не прячется, не убегает. Даже не защищается. Она идёт на Зимнего Солдата и говорит бессмысленные фразы, похожие на код, – Солдат не опознаёт их, но они вызывают странную реакцию. Код не активен? Почему он не работает? Должен ли он работать? Или фразы – только часть кода?

Солдат сопротивляется. У него задание, оно должно быть выполнено. Лицо цели отзывается слабым узнаванием, и Солдат разбивает это лицо в кровавое месиво: уничтожить его, не поддаваться. Но поздно – оно заняло своё место рядом с бессмысленными фразами, дополняя их, как каждое следующее слово кода дополняет предыдущие. Надо спешить. Выполнить задание быстрее, чем код завершится и сработает. Цель не сопротивляется, достаточно одного выстрела или движения механической руки – Солдат убивал быстрее. Что-то мешает. Незавершённый код? Странное поведение цели? Что с ним?!

Хелликариер содрогается от взрыва, и всё заканчивается. Цель – капитан Стив Роджерс, он же Капитан Америка – падает вниз, в чёрные воды Потомака. Задание выполнено. Он не выплывет: слишком серьёзные травмы, сыворотка не успеет справиться (сыворотка? что это? откуда он знает?). Там темно, холодно, вода давит со всех сторон, _давит на грудь, узкую, впалую, за выступающими рёбрами отчаянно бьётся сердце, не даёт дышать, ему опять нечем дышать, никто не поможет, никто не прижмёт его к себе и не скажет: дыши, Стиви, вместе со мной, вдох. Выдох. Вдох..._

Код завершается.

Тот, кто прыгает в Потомак, – уже не Зимний Солдат, ещё не Баки. Не имеет значения. Там, под водой, Стив, которого надо вытащить и заставить дышать. Это было заложено в нём раньше всех кодов и заданий, прошито так глубоко, что никакими обнулениями не стереть.

С остальным он разберётся потом.


End file.
